El detective, el perro y el Shinigami
by Flemy Speeddraw
Summary: No se me dan los resumenes asi que leanlo... Desde ahora gracias por leer y por comentar.
1. 1:Recordando

¡Hola a todos! Soy Flemy y este es mi primer crossover y desidi Hacerlo de Inuyasha y Death note.  
Algunos se daran Cuenta de parecidos con historias de otras Pero No Es Igual, Lei Muchas Historias de Estas dos series juntas por Lo Que Me Voy a guiar de las Que lei. Repito me _**GUIO**_ no va a ver Escenas Iguales !.

 **El investigador, el perro y el shinigami.**

Capitulo 1: "Recordando"

Ya han pasado un año desde que viajo con Inuyasha, el monje Miroku, Sango, el pequeño Shippo y la tierna Kirara.

-Inuyasha me voy a mi epoca! Vuelvo en tres dias! -grito mientras corria hacia un pozo con una sonrisá.

-Kagome! Vuelve aqui debemos seguir buscando los fragmentos de la perla! -grito el peliplata corriendo tras ella para detenerla- no puedes volver todavía -dijo ya agarrandola de un brazo para detenerla- no volveras, solo perdemos tiempo -hablaba mientras tiraba de ella para regresar a la aldea.

Grave error.

-ABAJO!

Se escucho ese grito junto con un fuerte golpe contra el suelo.

-¿Kagome...porque lo haces? -dijo con voz adolorida desde el suelo.

-Porque intentas detenerme, necesito volver a mi casa junto con mi familia Inuyasha ademas tengo que seguir llendo a clases -recrimino ella- hace como dos semanas que estoy aqui no puedo faltar mas! cuantas veces tengo que repetirtelo -levanto la voz enojada con el hanyo.

-No importa tu deber es juntar los fragmentos de la perla que tu rompiste! -reprocho ya levantado del suelo y tambien enojado.

-Asi... sabes que ABAJO! -grito de nuevo mandando al peliplata a comer tierra- no puedes retenerme aqui por siempre ABAJO! y no fue mi idea romper la perla fue un accidente ABAJO! ademas tengo una vida al otro lado Inuyasha, nunca fue mi idea venir aqui ABAJO! ABAJO!

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse pero sintió como su muñeca era retenida en cuando dio un paso miro hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido. Y vio unos ojos dorados enojados pero con duda y tristeza en el fondo algo que ella solo puede ver.

-Acaso... te arrepientes de venir aquí? -pregunto con voz demandante.

Kagome estaba estática y sorprendida nunca creyó que el le preguntaría algo asi. Arrepentida? como puede si quiera pensar eso?

-Inuyasha... -dijo bajando la mirada- ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO! ERES UN TONTO! ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO!

Logro liberarse de las garras del peliplata, el cual se encontraba un metro bajo tierra, camino rápido hacia el pozo y antes de saltar miro hacia atrás y suspiro con frustración 'no sirve de nada pensar en él porque es un tonto... Inuyasha es un tonto' y con esos pensamientos salto al pozo para volver a su época.

Salió del pozo y vio que estaba de nuevo en su época, abrió las puertas del santuario y se fue directo a su casa.

-Ya llegue! -grito al entrar pero nadie contesto y se le hizo raro- mamá? donde estás? Abuelo? Sota?! -busco en la sala, en los cuartos, aprovecho de dejar su mochila amarilla en su cuarto, pero no había nadie- Donde se fueron?

Bajo hacia la cocina a buscar algo que tomar y vio una nota

 ** _"hija si volviste de la época antigua tu abuelo, Sota y yo nos fuimos a visitar a una de tus tías estaremos de vuelta el viernes._** ** _Deje comida en el refrigerador para que solo la calientes._**

 ** _Te quiere. Tu madre."_**

-El viernes? Eso es pasado mañana... mmm bueno no importa -camino hacia el refrigerador y saco un envase donde debería estar la comida.

Paso una hora, ya había comido se había dado un baño lista para dormir, pero todavía no tenía sueño se fijó en el reloj y eran las 05:38 p.m. así que empezó a buscar algo en su cuarto.

-Aquí esta! Al fin lo encontré! -festejo sacando un libro del fondo de su guardarropa.

El libro era un poco viejo pero largo y pesado. Abrió la tapa y leyó lo que está escrito "recuerdos de viajes", entusiasmada se lanzó a su cama con el libro abierto y empezó a ver todas las fotos que había en el. Algunas fotos la ponían nostálgica ya que su padre aparecía en ellas. Cambio de página no quería llorar por recordar, dolería y mucho, su padre le hizo falta incluso ahora lo necesita. Vio las fotos de la nueva página y se acordó de su viaje al extranjero con su madre, ella tenía que resolver asuntos de sus libros ya que antes escribía pero lo dejo al morir su esposo.

 _'Ahora somos amigos, verdad?'  
'Claro, eres mi primera amiga'_

Esas pequeñas frases le llegaron a la mente, había hecho un amigo en algún momento de su viaje pero no recuerda mucho solo unos ojos azules muy oscuros casi negros y unos cabellos rebeldes hacia un lado de igual color que los ojos.

-L... -murmuro y empezó a dudar- acaso su nombre empezaba con la letra L... hgmn ah no tiene sentido que piense en eso al final nunca lo volveré a ver -suspiro con cansancio para después bostezar- Que sueño tengo -cerro el álbum y se fue hacia la ventana para abrir las cortinas y era ya era de noche, se sorprendió mucho así que se volteo hacia su reloj el cual marcaba las 9 p.m.- ya es tan tarde pero si -no pudo terminar porque volvió a bostezar- ah no importa mañana tengo que ir a clases es mejor ir a dormir.

Y con eso dicho arreglo su cama, dejo su álbum bajo su cama, se acostó y en menos de un minuto ya estaba profundamente dormida.

Ya eran pasada de la media noche y alguien entro por la ventana de su cuarto muy rápido solo un destello plateado se pudo observar al entrar. Y ahí estaba, Inuyasha, el Hanyo peliplata con la mirada triste viendo fijamente a la azabache que dormía pacíficamente en su cama.

-Lo siento, Kagome -murmuro al pensar en la discusión de la tarde.

Se acercó hacia ella solo para escucharla murmurar entre sueños su nombre llamándolo tonto, viendo que ella está a salvo se dispuso a irse pero antes de que saltara fuera fue capaz de escuchar otro murmuró.

-L... verte...

Bueno eso lo sorprendió un poco, que era eso de L? A que se refería? pero sin darle mucha importancia salió de la habitación por donde había entrado para irse hacia el pozo y volver a su época.

Vio al horizonte antes las nubes juntadas prometiendo una lluvia larga.

.

.  
 ***En otro lugar***

Una pequeña llovizna se presentaba. En un hotel, en todo el quinto piso, había un joven de ambulando por los pasillos. Él residen se despertaba y se dirigía hacia algún lado. Abrió la puerta y vio un cuarto lleno de pantallas con diferentes imágenes en ellos, frente a ellos había un hombre con cabellos canoso y su rostro con arrugas evidentes, mayor de 50 años aparentemente, que se dio la vuelta en cuanto escucho a alguien entrar.

Vio a la persona que entro él cual tenía la cabeza gacha sus cabellos azules oscuros rebeldes y desordenados indicaban que residen se levantaba.

-Señor? Sucede algo? -pregunto al verlo parado sin decir nada, intentaba pensar en que le sucedía hasta que recordó que algunas veces venía a él cuándo algo del pasado lo atormentaba- Tuvo una pesadilla, verdad? -pregunto con cautela el anciano.

Ante la última pregunta lo vio asentir y se movió hacia un sofá que estaba en una esquina, se posiciono en ella de una manera extraña, pero para el anciano era algo normal en él. (N/A: no se como describir la forma que se sienta L lo siento)

-¿Quiere contarme que soñó? -pregunto viéndolo desde su asiento de frente.

-Soñé cuando era niño y estaba en el orfanato... -comenzó todavía con la cabeza gacha- un día de lluvia, salí por una pequeña abertura que tenía las rejas de entrada... -guardo silencio un rato- y la vi a ella, Watari -pronuncio levantando la vista para observarlo.

Watari guardo silencio un momento asimilando lo dicho por L. Ya era la segunda vez que soñaba con una niña o al menos que él se lo decia, pero nunca dijo como era o quien era.

-Señor, esa niña... recuerda cómo era? -pregunto Watari y lo vio asentir.

-Kagome... -susurro su nombre y al instante la cabellera corta de color negro azulado como la noche y ojos zafiros apareció en su mente junto con voces que decían.

 _'Ahora somos amigos, verdad?'_  
 _'Claro, eres mi primera amiga'_

El silencio en ese cuarto se volvió muy tenso, pero Watari se dispuso a romperlo.

-...Señor... -no se encontraba muy seguro de lo que diría- ...usted...quiere buscarla? -pregunto dudoso y un poco curioso por la respuesta de L.

-No... -negó sorprendiendo a Watari- yo lo intente pero no tengo nada más que su nombre -se calló un segundo- además no creo que ella me recuerde -dijo con un tono de voz neutra pero que escondía tristeza.

L se sintió triste al pensar que ella no lo recordaría que su primera y única amiga lo olvidó. Se levantó del sofa y se dispuso a irse no sin antes decir algo.

-Watari no es necesario que trates de buscarla, hay que centrar nuestra atención en buscar a Kira -y sin mas para decir salió del lugar.

Se fue de vuelta a su cuarto pero no pido dormir asi que empezó a buscar mas pistas que lo lleven hacia Kira pero era cada vez menos posible concentrarse al pensar solo en ese nombre "Kagome".

- _'Quien y donde estarás ahora?'_ esa pregunta inundo su mente, ya no soportaba esas pesadillas con las pequeñas risas y que lo llamara L solo para que despertara después de escuchar un "Adiós" de su parte. Todo era tan molesto pero antes no le sucedía, ya habían pasado más de 5 años la última pesadilla, no lograba pensar en eso porque se centraba en los casos que tomaba a resolver.

Una de las razones de que quería que el cuartel general este en Japón, era la razón más personal que tenía, es que _ella_ era japonesa. Pero la principal era que Kira estaba en Japón.

-No tiene sentido pensar en esto... -susurro para luego suspirar y pararse para ir fuera de su habitación pero antes miro el reloj, eran las 04:54 a.m.- Pronto Amanecerá Tengo que preparar algunas cosas para atrapar a Kira -se Dijo a si Mismo mientras suspiraba de nuevo.

Ahora si se podrá concentrar en el caso Kira. Tenía un plan para descubrir donde estaba y sacarse unas dudas, Como Las Posibilidades De que "Kira" persona Una sola persona.

Fue un Preparar Todo Para Que Pase lo más pronto Posible, Pero los antes tendrá Que Hablar Con el director en jefe Soichiri Yagami Para Que ayude con el plan.

(Dos días después...)

-Señor tenemos todo listo -dijo Watari entrando a la habitación donde solo estaba L, una computadora con parlantes y micrófono.

-Muy Bien, Watari -contesto dándose la vuelta- Recuerda Que en solitario trasmitiremos en la región de Kanto, puedes retirarte.

-Esta Bien -dijo el señor párrafo LUEGO salir de la habitación.

L quedo a solas en el cuarto esperando ver Que ocurrirá Y Si TODO saldrá Como lo planeo ...

* * *

Bueno Este es el primer capitulo y me gustaria saber Que les parecio. Y Si Se Dieron Cuenta de algunos parecidos Ya Se los Dije al Principio Que Me Base de Muchos Que he leido Pero cambiare Muchas Cosas. Creo Que ESO ES TODO.

gracias por leer!

F.


	2. 2:Peligro

Hola! a paso algo de tiempo pero por fin termine el segundo capitulo.

Agradezco que hayan tenido tiempo para leer esto!

Comencemos...

Crossorvers 2.  
Inuyasha y Death Note.  
El investigador, el perro y el shinigami.  
Ya era viernes y Kagome estaba feliz disfrutando el almuerzo con su familia. Esos tres dias fueron muy bien no tuvo tantos problemas con sus materias, no saco tan mala nota en un examen y los maestros faltaron hoy por eso está en casa tan temprano.  
-Al parecer estas feliz hija, acaso paso algo bueno? -pregunto el abuelo de Kagome.  
-Nada nuevo abuelo, solo que estos dias han estado muy calmados pero alegres -respondio llevándose una pequeña porción de arroz a la boca.  
-Cuando volverás con el amigo orejas de perro? -pregunto Sota.  
-Acaso tiene algo de malo que este aqui Sota? -pregunto enojada- para que lo sepas no voy a estar siempre en la otra epoca, también quiero venir a casa -dijo levantándose con su plato vacio.  
-Uy! Pero no era para que te enojes solo era una pregunta, hermana tranquila -dijo con miedo.  
-Pues no preguntes -reclamo.  
-Hija dame tus platos yo los lavare por ti -dijo la mamá de Kagome, Naomi, levantándose para agarrar su plato.  
-En serio? Gracias mamá! -exclamo feliz para luego retirarse- provecho a todos.  
-Gracias hija -contesto su abuelo.  
Una vez en su cuarto Kagome se tiro en su cama suspirando. De verdad fueron unos dias calmos pero no se podia quitar lo que vio cuando se fue a pasear con sus amigas una tarde.  
 **~Flash Back~**  
-Chicas como les fue en el examen -pregunto Ayumi.  
-Creo que bien -contestaron Yuka, Eri y Kagome al mismo tiempo mientras suspiraban.  
-Pero si estuvo facil -comento Ayumi quien termino con los cachetes jalados por Yuka y Eri mientras Kagome le estirava la nariz- No era para tanto -comento sobándose los cachetes y resibiendo una mirada fulminate de las otras tres.  
-Bueno... que les parece si esta tarde salimos a comprar? -propuso Eri mirando las con una sonrisa.  
-Por mi esta bien -dijo Yuka.  
-Yo pedire permiso -continuo Ayumi.  
-No lo se... mmm si voy -finalizo Kagome despues de pensarlo.  
-Bueno nos reuniremos en la plaza del centro a las 3, que les parece? -pregunto pensando.  
-Esta bien! -dijeron las demas.  
Salieron de la de clases para tomar caminos a casa. Llego la hora establecida y la unica que faltaba era Ayumi.  
-Lamento la tardanza, estuve repasando algunas cosas -dijo ya estando junto a ellas.  
Todas vestian de muy bonito ya que atraian la atencion de algunos jovenes por donde pasaban. Kagome llevaba un vestido celeste suelto que le llega a las rodillas y tenia un listón atado a la cintura junto con una cartera blanca con correa, sus zapatos si plataforma de color blancas con adornos celestes con tiras oscuras envueltas en sus tobillos y su cabello en una cola alta. Eri llevaba un patalon corto vaquero con una remera un poco pequeña roja y zapatillas deportivas una pequeña cartera negra. Yuka traia un pantalon vaquero ajustado con una musculosa amarilla y detalles negros un poco ajustado tambien. Y Ayumi vestia una falda como la de su uniforme un poco mas larga y una remera azul con cuello en V y pequeñas cortadas en los hombros.  
Se veian hermosas y varios se lo dijeron, llegaron al centro comercial todas sonriendo pero solo dos un poco apenadas por los comentarios y las miradas de los muchachos.  
-Bien vamos a ver los vestidos primeros -dijo Yuka arrastrando a todas hacia un local.  
Se quedaron paseando y probandose ropa comprando las que mas les gustaba. Salieron del centro comercial con dos bolsas cada una y el cielo ya se tornaba anaranjado señal de que pronto anocheceria asi que decidieron irse.  
Caminaron unos minutos pero Kagome se paro de golpe y giro su cabeza hacia el otro lado de la calle y sus ojos zafiros se encontraron con unos rojos y saltones, esa cosa era grande llevaba vestimentas goticas y tenia alas con las cuales volaba en ese preciso momento. Se asusto y dejo caer sus bolsas, 'que es eso?' se pregunto sin hacer caso a sus amigas quienes estaban preocupadas por ella. Esa cosa la miro y se empezó a reir para luego mirar al chico que leia un libro, esa cosa hablo y el chico levanto la vista hacia Kagome. El chico parecia un estudiante normal de ultimo año pero sus ojos marrones levemente rojizos decian otra cosa contraria a su apariencia inocente. Se dio la vuelta regresado la miradas a sus amigas alzo sus bolsas y empezó a caminar.  
-Vamos chicas no me siento muy bien -se apresuro a responder a las preguntas de sus amigas- necesito regresar a casa.  
Sus amigas se miraron preocupadas pero la siguieron y la acompañaron hasta la escaleras del templo donde vivia.  
-Adios Kagome! Saldremos de nuevo cuando te sientas mejor! -gritaba Eri desde abajo mientras Kagome termino de subir las escaleras.  
-De acuerdo! Adios! -Kagome sonrio mientras se despedia con la mano y las vio irse. Se apresuró para entrar a su casa- Ya llegue! -escucho la bienvenida de su mamá mientras subia a su cuarto. En cuanto llego cerro la puerta y se deslizo contra esta- Que demonios era eso!? -pregunto mas fuerte de lo normal y se abrazo a ella misma porque empezó a temblar.  
Y asi estuvo sin saber cuanto tiempo hasta que su mamá le pregunto que quería para cenar.  
 **~Fin del Flash Back~**  
-Que era esa cosa? Despedia energía maligna pero no es un Yokai, y que tendra que ver ese chico con esa cosa? -esas preguntas se las hizo mas de mil veces y no podia encontrar una respuesta y eso le frustaba. Se sobresaltó de golpe cuando Sota entro gritando a su habitación.  
-Hermana ven a ver, algo raro pasa con los criminales. Vamos apurate que todos lo estamos viendo -y sin permitirle a Kagome hablar salio disparado fuera del cuarto hacia la tele.  
-Hmg un dia ese niño me las pagara casi hace que me muera del susto -iba bajando las escaleras mientras se quejaba y llego a la sala para ver a su abuelo, mamá y Sota concentrados en lo que decia la tele- Que ocurre? -nadie contesto solo su madre se giro hacia ella y le hizo una señal para que se sentara y obedecio. Miro hacia la tele y comenzo a escuchar.  
"Hoy nos han informado que otros 25 de los criminales mas buscados fueron encontrados en diferentes paises muertos por un extraño ataque al corazon"  
-'Un ataque al corazon? A todos les agarro un infarto?' -penso Kagome ahora realmente interesada.  
"Tambien murieron 30 criminales muy peligrosos en Japon. Desde hace unas semanas las muertes no han parado y esto en en todo el mundo, en las redes llaman, a lo que sea que lo haga, ·Kira·"  
-'Kira!? Mis amigas me hablaron sobre el pero nos le crei' -se recrimino por no haber prestado atencion.  
"Tambien se nos informo que las autoridades se estan encargando de encontrar a Kira y llevarlo ante la justicia"  
-'Kira... acaso esa cosa que vi tiene algo que ver?'  
No pudo pensar mas ya que su madre le hablo.  
-Kagome, hija, me puedes hacer un favor? -pregunto su madre mientras salia hacia la cosina y Kagome la siguio.  
-Que necesitas que haga, mamá? -pregunto una vez en la cosina.  
-Quiero que vallas con Sota a la casa de tu tia y le dejes esto -pidio mostrando una caja un tanto pequeña y un sobre- me olvide de ella por eso no la lleve cuando fuimos a visitarla. Puedes hacerme este favor? -pregunto con una sonrisa.  
-Claro mamá! -dijo tomando la caja y el sobre para ir a su cuarto pero antes- Sota! Preparate que voy a salir y tienes que acompañarme! -aviso en voz alta para que su hermano la escuche.  
-Que!? A donde vamos hermana? -pregunto subiendo tras ella- y que es lo que llevas ahi? -pregunto viendo la caja y el sobre.  
-Esto es lo que mamá nos dijo que le dieramos a la tia Nami, asi que apurate y preparate -dijo entrando a su habitacion.  
Media hora mas tarde.  
-Vámonos ya hermana! -grito Sota desde la puerta.  
-Ya voy Sota no me apresures! -dijo corriendo hacia la puerta- esta bien tenemos todo asi que vamonos.  
Caminaron hasta la estacion de trenes para tomar uno ya que su tia vivia en al otro lado de la region. El viaje no duro mucho pero lo suficiente para que Sota me contara que la relación con Hitomi iba de maravilla.  
Fueron a la casa se su tia Nami y ella les agradecio enormemente por los que les dio unas galletas para el viaje de regreso. Caminaron con calma por las calles hasta que un revuelo se formo en la calle y todo se debia al anuncio que estaba por pasar, miro su pequeño reloj en la muñeca y eran las 5 de la tarde aun habia tiempo asi que se acerco junto con Sota, el cual tambien tenia curiosidad, para poder escuchar.  
"Ofrecemos una disculpa por la interrupción. A continuacion veran una transmisión en vivo a nivel mundial desde la interpol" -'Que estara pasando'  
"Y ahora una transmisión en vivo desde la ICPO"  
En la pantalla aparecio un hombre diferente con un fondo extraño. El hombre tenia el cabello oscuro de ojos celestes opacos y era bien parecido llevaba un traje gris.  
"Tengo una unidad policiaca internacional que incluye a todas las naciones. Soy Lind L. Teilor, tambien conocido como L"  
-'L!? Acaso...? No, él no puede ser el L que recuerdo, o si?' pensaba Kagome confundida.  
"Criminales alrededor del mundo son asesinados por un asesino serial. Considero este crimen como el mas atroz homicidio de la historia, no descansare hasta que la persona o personas responsables sean llevadas ante la justicia. Kira voy a cazarte, te encontrare"  
-'Asi que que Kira es considerado un asesino para la autoridad y un salvador para los civiles? Que raro. Pero Kira es un criminal' se dijo Kagome. La voz de Sota llamo su atención.  
-Hermana, pero si Kira mata a los malos eso no seria bueno -pregunto muy confundido.  
-Puede ser pero de todas formas no puedes matar a personas nadie puede decidir cuanto debes vivir, Sota -dijo un poco dudosa ya que no sabia como explicarlo- una persona que mata a otra sea la razon que sea es un asesino y los asesinos deben pagar sus crimenes -finalizo volciendo su atencion a la pantalla.  
"Kira, tengo una muy buena idea de cual es tu motivación y puedo adivinar que tratas de conseguir sin embargo lo que estas haciendo es malvado"  
-'Tiene razon' -apoyo Kagome. Lo vio sonreir burlonamente y lo que menos espero paso. A Lind le dio lo que parecio ser un ataque al corazon.  
Todos se alteraron un poco y senti la mano de Sota agarrar la mia y afirmar "esta muerto".  
De un momento a otra en la pantalla se mostro una "L" gotica negra y salio una voz filtrada.  
"Tenia que hacer la prueba pero jamas imagine que sucederia. Kira parece que puedes matar a una persona sin tener que estar presente, no lo creria de no ser que lo acabó de precenciar. Escuchame Kira, si en verdad mataste a Lind L. Teilor al hombre que viste morir en televisión debo decirte que era un prisionero cuya ejecución estaba programa para hoy. Ese no era yo. La policía lo arresto en absoluto secreto para que no supieras de él por la televisión o la Internet parese que ni tu tienes acceso a la información de esa clase de criminales"  
-'Logro engañar a Kira... es realmente impresionante'  
-Hermana, ese sujeto que habla es muy listo -mensiono Sota a lo que Kagome asintio sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.  
"Pero una cosa te aseguro, L es real, yo éxisto, ahora trata de matarme"  
-'pero que esta pidiendo?'  
"Que sucede? date prisa, vamos matame"  
Kagome esta consternada por lo que pasaba. Escuchaba como la gente alrededor pedia que detuvieran la transmisión pero la voz seguia pidiendo que lo matara.  
"Bien Kira parece que después de todo no puedes matarme, asi que hay personas a las que no puedes matar me diste una pista util, te devolvere el favor. Te dire algo que encontraras interesante, apesar de que esta se anuncio como una transmisión mundial, la verdad es que solo estamos transmitiendo en la región Kanto de Japon. Pensaba trasmitir este mensaje en cada region del mundo hasta encontrarte pero parece que eso ya no sera necesario ahora se donde estas"  
-'L... parece que lo encontraras pronto' -penso Kagome.  
"La policía trato tu primer asesinato como incidente sin relación pero las primeras de tus víctimas fue un sospechoso en Shinyuku, de todos los criminales que han muerto de un ataque al corazon el crimen de este fue por mucho el menos serio ademas su crimen solo fue reportado en Japón. Use esa información para deducir esto... Estas en Japón y tu primera victima fue tan solo un experimento lo que significa que no llevas matando mucho tiempo. Decidimos trasmitir en Kanto primero por lo grande que es su población y por fortuna te encontramos, para serte completamente honesto nunca pense que las cosas resultaran tan bien pero no pasara mucho hasta que te pueda sentenciar a muerte"  
Todos quedaron en silencio. Kagome no sabia que pensar estaba impresionada por la astucia de L, si ella ya cree que el sea L.  
"Obia mente estoy muy interesado en saber en como logras cometer estos asesinatos sin estar presente pero no me importa tener que esperar un poco mas, podras responder todas mis preguntas cuando te atrape. Volveremos a vernos pronto Kira"  
Y despues se corto la transmisión se quedo un rato pensando sobre lo que acaba de pasar pero no pudo mucho ya que Sota le estiro la mano y desvio su mirada a su hermano.  
-Vamos hermana que se hace tarde. Quiero volver a casa -pidio a lo que tuvo que acceder ya que seguramente Inuyasha debe estar esperandola para volver a la epoca antigua.

.

En la casa del super dotado Light Yagami.  
Este mismo estaba hecho una furia. Primero una niña, la cual nunca habia visto, podia ver a Riuk y por lo que este le conto ella era una sacerdotisa muy poderosa, y para empeorar las cosas ella no podia morir por una Death Note. Ese pequeño problema era mucho para el y ahora sale que este tipo llamado "L" sabe que vive en Kanto, logro saber mas cosas por su error al seguir su impulso.  
-Light, debes calmarte -trato de lograr algo Riuk pero solo consiguio enojarlo mas.  
-Calmarme, acaso no sabes los problemas que tenemos -dijo con voz baja pero llena de rabia.  
El shinigami solo lo miro sin comprender por que el tambien estaba en problemas sino- 'la pequeña sacerdotisa' penso. Ella ya debio haber conectado a Light y a él con lo de Kira, si Light es atrapado ella lo matara purificandolo.  
-Oye Light, no debemos volver a toparnos con ella sera un problema. Si te atrapan, ella me matara -dijo preocupado.  
-Pense que los Shinigamis no morian -dijo con burla muy notable.  
-No lo entiendes, ella es una sacerdotisa, ellas son capaces de vernos y matarnos, incluso podrian destruir la Death Note con solo tocarla. Son las unicas a las que los Shinigamis tememos -conto realmente con miedo.  
Light no podia pensar en que paso dar por ahora seguira haciendo lo que planeo desde el inicio. Los problemas lo resolvera con tiempo, antes que nada buscara información sobre el tal L y despues de la niña.  
-Estara todo bien -susurro riendo por lo bajo con una mirada casi maniatica.  
El pobre de Riuk estaba mas que desconsertado y un tanto incomodo al mirar a Ligth- 'esto va hacer muy divertido, si cualquiera es atrapado moriran, y la pequeña sacerdotisa no tendra problema alguno en destruirme a mi o la Death Note, sera un juego muy dificil de ganar'

.

Mientras tanto en un hotel en la región de Kanto.  
-L, el investigador Yagami quiere hablar con usted -hablo un hombre vestido todo de negro sin dejar ver su rostro  
-Esta bien Watari, dejame verlo -tras decir esto vio como giro la computadora y camara para poder ver al investigador- Que es lo que desea? -pregunto con la tipica voz filtrada.  
-Necesito saber cual sera el siguente paso. Ya sabemos que esta en esta region, pero que haremos para atraparlo? -pregunto serio mirando la pantalla donde estaba solo una L.  
-Lo principal seria dejar actuar a Kira, debemos dejar que crea que esta atrapado, si todo sucede tan bien como paso a la tarde de seguro cometera un error al verse atrapado -explicó con calma- Trataremos de encontrar algo que lo delate. Pero antes quiero pedirle que alguien le de a Watari la información de las muertes fuera y dentro de Japón. Quiero que en estos halla la hora exacta de cuando murieron. Nos mantendremos en contacto.  
Tras decir esto cerro toda conversación desconectandose. Miro a su alrededor esta solo en unn cuarto totalmente oscuro solo la luz de su computadora, no puedo evitar que su mente viaje al paso.  
'L? Ese es un nombre muy raro. Me gusta... Yo me llamo Kagome'  
Esas palabras junto una risa llego a su mente cerro los ojos tratando de alejar esos recuerdos.  
'Adios L'  
Y con eso abrio los ojos, no queria buscarla pero ya no aguaba, toda la semana desde que llego a Japón la soñó, soñó estar a su lado cuando era niño, ya no podia tenia que realizar otra investigacion para encontrarla y estar en Japón solo lo haria mas facil.  
(Unas 2 semanas despues)  
Ya descubrimos que Kira es un adolescente el cual estudiaba. La información con la hora de los ataques al corazón de todos siempre estan entre el medio dia y antes del anochecer. Pero Kira parece tener información de la polícia ya que al los pocos dias de saber que era un estudiante empezó a matar a los criminales cada hora para tratar de provocarme y eso no va a suceder.  
Respecto a la otra investigación sobre Kagome no ha mejorado. Watari habia hecho su propia busqueda de información. No tuvimos muchos avances. El caso Kira requiere toda la atención y por mucho que me gustaria encontrarla tengo que resolver lo de Kira.

.

(En el templo Higurashi en ese tiempo)  
Kagome solo volvio una semana al sengoku, la anciana Kaede le explicó que hay criaturas a las que solo las sacerdotisas pueden ver y una de esas eran los Shinigamis, estos no eran ni Yokais ni espiritus. Le explicó que esas criaturas tienen su propio mundo, que no bajan a la tierra solo unos pocos bajaron pero siempre son asesinados por las mikos y que solo nosotras tenemos el poder sagrado para eliminarlos. Tras descubrir eso decidio volver lo mas rapido que fuera para poder acabar con ese Shinigami.  
No hace falta decir que esa decisión no le calló nada bien a Inuyasha el cual sufrio mucho daño al tratar de detener a la miko. La dejo ir a su epoca pero no por mucho, Él al descubrír lo que le conto a la anciana Kaede vino tras de ella.  
-Inuyasha, no hace falta que te quedes podre encargarme yo sola de este asunto -repitio por milesima vez al testarudo peliplata que estaba sentado en su cama cruzado de bazos y piernas con los ojos cerrados pero aun dejando ver la molestia en sus fracciones.

-Ya te lo dije Kagome, no te dejare con esa cosa en tu epoca, seria peligroso -contesto molesto al ver que no dejaba de insistir en que la dejara.

-No es necesario que te preocupes por mi, Inuyasha -comento desde su escritorio tratando de resolver unos problemas de matematica.

-Khe! No me preocupo por ti niña tonta! Solo que no podras hacer nada sola y todavia tenemos que buscar los fragmentos! -aclaro con sierta burla logrando molestar a la ojiazul.

-No necesito que me estes criticando y si puedo hacerlo sola! Sabes que? Largate! -grito parandose y encararlo, se dirigio a su ventana, abriendola sorprendiendose de que sea de noche ya pero no por eso se olvido de lo dicho por él- Vamos sal mi cuarto y regresa con los muchachos!

Inuyasha la miro fastidiado pero con mucha preocupación que no iba admitir jamas- Khe! Cuando te pase algo no me reclames despues -dijo mientras saltaba por la ventana saliendo del lugar y correr hacia el pozo que lo llevaria hasta su verdadera época.

Kagome se quedo parada y suspirando, mañana tendra que aprovechar cada horas libres para buscar al Shinigami en la región.

-L... tu podras creer algo como esto -susurro para soltar una leve risa de ironia- si yo todavia no lo creo quien podria?

Suspiro cerrando la ventana, mañana tendra que levantarse temprano para terminar su tarea, suspiro nuevamente mientras acomodaba su cama.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo y **Dominadaemoni:** se muy bien que la actitud de L esta algo fuera de papel pero asi me gusta mas y respecto a lo de Kagome, mi teoria de por que no puede encontrarla es que el nombre de "Kagome" lo puede tener varias muchachas de Japon, ademas que va a saber el que sucedi con ella, puede que se fue a vivir a otro pais, Cambiar su nombre , puede ser cualquier cosa. Por eso no puede encontrarla solo con su nombre.


End file.
